


TrustWorthy

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: The Mating Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is trying to hook Derek up, Stiles tries to convince Derek to tell everyone about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We should wait to tell them.” Derek said softly. He was lying in Stiles’ bed, Stiles draped carelessly over Derek’s chest. He had both arms wrapped around him, holding him close. After the incident in the kitchen Stiles led Derek to his room. After countless apologizing, (something Stiles thought he would never hear from Derek) and making up and Stiles deciding on whether he should forgive the man or not, they fell into bed together. Nothing sexual, just them, talking.

“Why wait? Scott already assumes that something is going on with us. If we tell him, he’ll just know that he was right. He wouldn’t care.”

Stiles sat up and straddled Derek’s waist. “And I don’t want to wait. Especially with Braeden sniffing around you.”

Derek smiled. ‘’Braeden isn’t an issue. Actually we’re not even together. I kissed her because she needed a distraction. She has a crush on Peter and he doesn’t feel the same way. She kissed me because I was trying to forget you. After everything that, after what we did. I couldn’t face you. For a long time now I’ve felt things for you Stiles, things I shouldn’t feel and I was scared of my feelings. You know better than anyone how much I shouldn’t trust people easily when it comes to relationships.  I did the only thing I could do.  There was nothing affectionate in that make out session. I feel nothing for her.”

Stiles leaned down and kissed him. “Is that so?”

“Truth. I’m not into women anyway. But seriously. I don’t want anyone to know. Especially not your dad.”

“Dad isn’t an issue. I’m eighteen, Legal. He can’t arrest you for being with me.”

“I know. But it’s still…Can we wait okay?”

Stiles tilted his head. “Yeah. We can do that.”

                                                                                ***

 

“She’s hot right?” Scott handed Stiles the printed out photo of the newest deputy in town. Andrea Mitchell. She had just moved there from a small town called Mystic Falls. She was blonde, blue eyes, coke bottle figure and the brightest smile. All the men swooned over her on the force and even Stiles’ dad, when he wasn’t bending over for Scott’s dad.

Stiles looked at the picture, wondering why Scott was showing it to him. “Yeah, I guess but won’t Kira kill you for even looking at another women? And isn’t she too old for you?”

“She’s not for me. She’s for Derek. I was thinking that maybe if he had someone the next heat would affect him as much as it did. He didn’t seem to sleep with anyone to get passed it. And he was grumpy. This way, With Andrea he will have someone. I’ve already talked to her and she’s interested.”

Stiles wanted to scream. This was…Just wrong.

                                                                                                                ***

 

Stiles threw the paper on the counter when he entered the loft that afternoon. Derek was going over sites that might need protecting. His eyes glanced at the paper.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“Her name is Andrea. She works with my dad, she likes long walks on the beach, candle lit dinners, she’s from a small town where she still visits her mother when she can, and she loves driving around in her Camaro.”

Stiles said as he took a seat on the stool.

“Why are you telling me this?” Derek asked.

“Because Scott set you up on a date with her. You have to tell him that you’re not interested.”

“Stiles.”

“What? Look I know it’s only been a week since we decided on whatever this is that we have is what we both want but come on. Do you really want me to see you go on a date with a person who don’t like? Hell, you’ve said it. You don’t like girls.”

Derek smiled. “I know. And I will talk to Scott. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long. Guys I am drawing a blank. I want to use Andrea but don't know how. If you have and Idea let me know.

“Is there a reason you don’t want to go out with Andrea?” Scott asked. “You don’t seem to be seeing anyone lately and the next time the heat comes around you need someone.”

“She’s not my mate.”

“Does it matter? Allison wasn’t Isaac’s mate and they bonded.”

“And look how that is turning out.”

“What do you mean? They’re fine.”

Derek shrugged. “For now. Look. I’m not interested in seeing anyone at the moment. So thanks, but no thanks.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write more to this but there's something else i'm going to be doing. the next chapter is them at the coffee shop. Derek might be there. Who knows?

Stiles couldn’t contain himself. He was happy, yes, Derek told Scott that he wasn’t into dating anyone, but he added, oh yeah, Scott told him, the at the moment part. And that had Stiles worried. If he said at the moment, did that mean that he wouldn’t want to date someone in the future?

“You seem distracted.” John asked his son. They had just left the house. Stiles was going along with his dad to shop for food and then they were going to head to Stiles’ favorite coffee shop for a latte.

“I’m fine. Just thinking.”

They pulled up to the grocery store in a matter of minutes. There was a young man struggling with some bags of Dog food. There were too many of them and he would have to make several trips. Being the good people that they are the Stilinski men helped the man. There was a nod from the stranger and a curt ‘you’re welcome’ from Stiles. Not like him at all

“You sure you’re okay Stiles?”

“Why do you keep asking?”

“Because when have you ever just said you’re welcome? Especially when there was someone knew in town? Is this because of some girl? Or boy? I’m cool with both.”

Stiles shook his head. “It’s nothing dad. Come on, let’s shop.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said coffee shop this chapter but something changed.

Stiles walked down the aisle, causally strolling by every food that he wasn't supposed to get and tempted to do it anyway. Snacks, junk food, soda. Everything he wasn't supposed to eat and all because of stupid Derek Hale being on his mind twenty-four seven. He walked past a stack of chocolate chip cookies and remembered when his mother used to make them from scratch. Hers were the only ones he would eat and still does, he has her recipe so buying them wouldn't make much sense. 

"I should bake some for Derek. Maybe then he would talk to me. Everyone likes cookies. Even little sour wolves." Stiles muttered to no one in particular. Or actually he did because someone answered. 

"Who wouldn't like chocolate chip cookies?" A voice spoke up. Stiles turned and came face to face with the man that he helped on the way in here. 

"What?" Stiles repeated. He pointed to the cookies. 

"The cookies. Everyone likes them and I forgot to pick some up." He reached past Stiles and grabbed for the first box he saw. "My sister would freak if I forgot these." He held out a hand. “I’m James. And you must be Stiles.”

“How did you know that?”

“The sheriff’s son. Everyone knows that. So I just want to also say thanks once again, for earlier. And maybe I know this is so sudden but do you want to go for coffee sometime? As a thank you?”

Stiles stared. He was so straightforward. And it was nice, to try and make friends with someone who wasn’t in the pack.

“Yeah. Okay.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Coffee. That’s all it was. Coffee. So why in the hell was Stiles feeling as though it was going to turn into something else. He had met with James that weekend at the coffee shop that just so happened to be near Derek’s loft. James lived in the same building. He didn’t know that.

The coffee’s came and went. Stiles might have had three by the time he realized that James wanted more. He didn’t.

“I’ve had a really nice time.” James smiled. He moved a hand to Stiles’ and laced them together. Stiles pulled away quickly.

“Look, James. I don’t know what you thought this was. But I’m no---“

Something caught Stiles’ eyes. When he looked past James he caught Derek’s glare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing the next part in the series.

Stiles got up, not bothering to excuse himself and rushed to Derek who was starting to walk back to his loft.

“Derek! Wait.” Stiles called. Derek ignored him and continued to walk. Stiles ran until they reached the front of the building. Stiles grabbed his arm.

“I said wait.” Stiles panted.

“I heard. I chose to ignore.” Derek grunted out. He pried his arm away. “Go back to your date.”

“No. Not until. It’s not a date. Why were you glaring?” Stiles asked. “He’s a friend.”

“He was hitting on you. He likes you.”

“And I like you.”

Stiles pulled him into his arms.

“I want to tell people. About us. I want people to know that you’re mine.”


End file.
